Sosmed Tie Me to You
by Azalea Airys
Summary: Ini hanyalah permulaan. Suatu kisah sederhana tentang pertemuan kau dan aku. Tapi apa yang dianggap orang lain tak penting ini adalah kisah hidupku. Kisah yang pada akhirnya membawaku untuk terikat kepadamu. AU. An IchiRuki Oneshot. Wanna RnR? :D


Kau tahu bagaimana pertama kali aku mengenalmu? Ah, kurasa mengenal bukanlah kata yang tepat untuk disebutkan. Mungkin, tahu bahwa kau ini nyata, dan menghirup oksigen yang sama denganku cukuplah menggambarkan situasi kita kali ini. Kau dan aku... yang pada mulanya asing pada kehadiran masing-masing, hingga kau dan aku... yang kini mulai terhubung, meskipun hanya dariku, yang kini tengah mengais bayang semumu.

Kau mungkin akan berpikir kalau aku ini hanyalah seorang _stalker_—sama seperti _fans-_mu yang lain. Bedanya, aku cukup tahu diri untuk tidak menyapamu di dunia nyata. Oh ayolah! Siapa yang kubohongi?! Bahkan sekedar menambah pertemanan denganmu di jejaring sosial ternama pun aku tak sanggup.

Oke, kau mungkin akan merasa aneh dengan perubahan sifatku dari dunia nyata ke dunia maya. Aku yang dari luar terlihat seperti gadis yang kuat, mandiri, disiplin bahkan galak—jika ada yang mengejek soal tinggi badanku—ternyata memiliki satu persamaan dengan gadis yang dibesarkan secara tradisional lainnya. Ya, aku ini sebenarnya cukup pemalu untuk ukuran remaja modern abad dua satu. Lalu bagaimana bisa aku 'bertemu' dengan akun jejaring sosialmu? Semua itu bermula dari obrolan ringan dengan seorang teman yang entah mengapa mengarah pada tantangan_ gaje _ini_._

**.**

**.**

**Bleach © Tite Kubo**

AU, OoC, typo(s), alay, gaje, klise, dan segala kekurangan lainnya akan ada di fic ini. Author tidak mengambil keuntungan apapun dari cerita ini. You've been warned. xDd

**.**

**.**

'**Sosmed' Tie Me to You**

By

**Azalea Airys**

**.**

**.**

Don't Like? Feel Free to Click Back. ^^

Enjoy, please…

**.**

**.**

**Flashback, one month ago at 10.00 p.m**

Larut malam, dan kantuk belum juga menyapaku. Dengan bosan kuganti-ganti saluran tivi, berharap menemukan acara yang cukup bagus untuk ditonton. Tapi sayangnya hanya dorama, _Box Office Movie _yang telah diputar beberapa kali, dan saluran berita larut malam yang kujumpai. Akhirnya dengan malas kuputuskan untuk melihat acara ajang pencarian bakat saja. Toh nyanyian-nyanyian mereka lebih menghibur daripada dorama, menurutku sih... Sambil mengamati kontestan demi kontestan yang bernyanyi dengan suara merdunya, kuraih ponsel pintarku yang tadi mengeluarkan bunyi 'ping'.

**Momo, 10.03 p.m**

_Momo sent you a picture..._

**Momo, 10.04 p.m**

• _Gimana? Cakep kan? =))_

Dengan penasaran kubuka foto yang ia kirim barusan. Sedikit antisipasi jika saja temanku ini mengirim foto yang aneh-aneh seperti foto penampakan. Dan hal pertama yang terlintas dalam otakku setelah melihat foto itu adalah...

Gelap.

Yup. Gelap. Temanku ini dengan _gaje_-nya mengirim foto siluet seseorang yang tengah berdiri dalam kegelapan. Dan dia minta komentarku soal 'ke-cakep-an' orang dalam foto ini? _Just wow_...

**K. Rukia, 10.18 p.m**

• _Gelap gitu gimana bisa tahu cakep atau enggaknya? =="_

Dengan alis terangkat, kukirim jawaban dari pertanyaan abstraknya.

**Momo, 10.18 p.m**

• _Yang penting tinggi. =))_

• _Tipeku banget nih... Xd_

**K. Rukia, 10.20 p.m**

• _Ini cowok ya? ._.a_

Seriusan deh, karena fotonya terlalu gelap, kukira yang di dalam foto ini adalah Momo.

**Momo, 10.21 p.m**

• _Iyalah cowok. :v_

• _Dia temen sefakultasku, jago main gitar lagi..._

• _Yang bikin penasaran itu dia orangnya cuek banget. :*_

• _Kamu sekali-kali cerita cowok kenapa sih?! Jangan soal buku atau pelajaran terus. =))_

Apa yang mau diceritakan kalau bahannya saja tidak ada? Aku memang seorang mahasiswi dari universitas negeri yang cukup ternama. Tapi untuk urusan asmara atau sekedar naksir pun, sama minimnya dengan Asano Keigo—teman sekampusku—mendapatkan nilai sempurna dalam tiap bidang studi. Yang sama saja artinya dengan 'tak akan pernah', sampai kapanpun mungkin? _Yeah... whatever. I'm single and very happy tho'._

**K. Rukia, 10.27 p.m**

• _Foto yang kelihatan mukanya dong~ =))_

• _Deket sama cowok aja enggak gimana mau naksir coba? =..=_

**Momo, 10.33 p.m**

• _Rahasia lah~ =))_

• _Mau aku bc-in_**(1)**_? Temenku udah lebih dari 200 lho~ Dan 90% cowok. =))_

Cukup menggiurkan... Tapi terima kasih _deh_ atas tawarannya.

**K. Rukia, 10.34 p.m**

• _Nggak usah lah, makasih. Aku nggak suka sama cowok alay. ._.a_

**Momo, 10.35 p.m**

• _Dih... Nggak semuanya alay kali~ :(_

• _Ada yang keren juga. Tapi jangan yang tadi ya~ Dia itu mangsaku. :*_

• _Eh tapi, emangnya cowok yang nggak alay itu contohnya gimana coba? Jadi pengen denger pendapatmu. :p_

**K. Rukia, 10.44 p.m**

• _Siapa juga yang mau sama cowok tadi? :p_

• _Yang nggak alay ya yang dewasa, suka baca, nulis pesan sesuai EYD... Yang jelas, bukan yang suka foto miring-miring apalagi pakai manyun segala. =)) Kurang manly. xD_

**Momo, 11.00 p.m**

_Momo sent you a picture..._

**Momo, 11.01 p.m**

• _Yang begini maksudmu manly? :'v_

Gambar kiriman Momo itu berisi seorang lelaki yang tengah duduk menyamping di taman saat malam hari. Tampilannya memang sederhana, dengan celana selutut dan _sweater _abu-abu. Tapi yang agak mengganjal adalah senyum dari laki-laki yang wajahnya menatap kamera ini. Kau tau kan, saat kau bingung antara mau tersenyum atau tidak saat akan difoto? Nah, senyum keragu-raguan itulah yang terpampang pada wajah pria ini. Meskipun kuakui dia memiliki tampang yang cukup bagus, jika dilihat dari jarak yang cukup jauh sih...

**K. Rukia, 11.15 p.m**

• _Nggak lah... Dia kurang manly... :v_

• _Kemungkinan sih, kalau dia SMS suka pakai huruf besar kecil nggak beraturan... =)) xD_

**Momo, 11.30 p.m**

• _Seleramu cukup mengerikan ternyata. :'v_

• _Padahal dia itu aslinya lumayan lho~_

• _Tapi emang agak alay sih... =))_

**Momo, 11.35 p.m**

• _Ayo sama-sama nyari cowok yang fotonya nggak alay. Nanti kalau ketemu upload di sini. =))_

**End of Flashback**

* * *

><p>Dan dari situlah semua ini bermula. Momo memang meng-<em>upload <em>banyak foto, tapi karena sebagian besar aktor dan yang lainnya 'terlalu' _bad boy _dengan tindikannya_, _jadi foto yang dihitung cuma ada satu. Sedangkan aku mampu mengumpulkan tiga foto yang kuambil dari deretan _friendlist _Sena, salah satu teman yang kutahu selalu aktif dengan jejaring sosialnya. Nah, kenapa aku tak mencari foto dari deretan _friendlist-_ku sendiri? Jawabannya tentu saja karena aku hanya memiliki sedikit teman lelaki. Dan itupun tak kukenal secara nyata, melainkan karena kami memiliki hobi yang sama—anime, buku, dan sebagainya. Dan tentu saja teman-temanku ini jarang menjadikan foto asli mereka sebagai foto profil.

Foto pertama yang kukirim berupa foto seorang lelaki yang memegang kamera DSLR. Tak ada yang istimewa karena foto profil ini diambil dari arah samping. Bahkan wajahnya pun tertutup tangan yang memegang kamera itu. Tapi setidaknya foto ini masih lebih baik daripada foto lain milik pria ini yang dengan sangat disayangkan penuh sudut miring dan bibir yang dimajukan.

Sedangkan gambar yang kedua adalah foto milik teman SMPku. Kami memang tak terlalu akrab, selain merupakan anggota palang merah remaja dan organisasi kesiswaan sekolah. Tapi yang kutahu—dan kuintip dari kronologinya—dia saat ini tengah aktif di teater kampusnya. Foto profil yang ia pakai adalah foto saat ia berpose dengan teman angkatannya namun di-_zoom _sedemikian rupa hingga yang terlihat hanyalah dirinya. Dengan kemeja merah dan senyum ceria tentu saja membuatku memilih foto ini dari sekian ratus lainnya. Lagipula, selain berwajah lumayan, temanku ini juga pandai dalam matematika lho~ Pelajaran yang sampai saat ini cukup sulit untuk kukuasai. Yah, siapa tahu juga _kan_ Momo tertarik dengan teman SMPku ini?

Nah, yang menjadi masalah bukanlah kedua foto tadi melainkan foto terakhir yang berhasil kusabotase dengan sukses. Awalnya memang biasa saja selain rambut jingga milik pria ini yang sedikit menyilaukan mata. Bahkan layar ponsel sempat kugeser ke bawah beberapa kali, karena jujur saja, dalam sekali pandang pun foto itu sungguh tak menarik. Resolusi gambar yang cukup buruk dengan latar seperti ruangan kelas? Bukankah itu hal yang terlalu biasa?

Tapi tentu saja rasa penasaran terkutuk ini harus muncul saat itu juga. Secara perlahan kugeser kembali layar ponsel ke atas—mencari keberadaan profil pria berambut jingga tadi hingga akhirnya kutekan _link _yang tersambung dengan profilnya. Iseng-iseng kubuka kumpulan album foto profil yang hanya berisi dua foto tersebut—satu foto telah digunakan untuk profilnya saat ini. Dan ketika kutekan foto yang tertinggal untuk melihatnya lebih jelas... err... bagaimana ya cara mendeskripsikannya? _All hell breaks loose_? Kurasa tidak. Yang jelas, sekali melihatnya pun gadis-gadis akan langsung berkata "Awww~".

Yep. Seperti itu. _I know. I'm screwed, aren't I?_

Kembali ke topik awal... Seperti yang kubilang tadi, foto kedua ini sebenarnya cukup sederhana. Hanya sebatas dada dan lebih difokuskan pada wajah pria jingga ini. Tapi, ketika dilihat lebih dekat, rasanya untuk berpaling pun membutuhkan tenaga.

Mata amber yang tampak seperti gejolak lautan madu dan cokelat panas, yang menatap kamera dengan begitu lembutnya... Juga lengkung kecil yang tersemat pada sang bibir, begitu tipis seakan dalam sekali kedip mampu menghilang tak berbekas...

Ya Tuhan... Aku tahu kalau aku ini memang sudah terlalu lama menjomblo. Tapi bukankah ini tidak adil kalau aku _ngefans _dengan seseorang hanya dari sebuah foto?

Dari hasil investigasi a.k.a menjadi _stalker _di kronologinya, dapat kuketahui bahwa kami ternyata satu universitas, dan dia merupakan salah satu kakak tingkat sekaligus asisten dosen di fakultas yang kupilih. Tapi sayang sekali, Kurosaki Ichigo-senpai—nama pemilik akun tadi—hanya mengajar mahasiswa tingkat dua, sedangkan aku baru mahasiswa tingkat pertama. Yaaah... Meskipun kami bertemu pun belum tentu aku berani menyapanya _sih_... Lagipula siapa aku ini? Sebagai gadis biasa yang untuk kuliah saja harus membanting tulang, mana boleh berharap terlalu tinggi. Toh _fans-fans_ dari Kurosaki-senpai ini jauh lebih pintar, cantik, dan juga seseksi model iklan _lingerie._

**...**

Hari berlalu, dan mau tak mau aku terus menatap Kurosaki-senpai dari kejauhan. Aku yang dulunya bahkan tak sadar akan kehadirannya, kini mulai menanti-nanti saat kami berpapasan atau saat dia terlihat di ujung mataku. Mungkin aku terdengar seperti seorang _stalker_ ahli, tapi aku lebih suka menyebutnya sebagai mengamati. Karena nyatanya dia terlalu sulit untuk dijangkau oleh orang sepertiku...

Meski begitu, hati ini kadang berdenyut aneh saat melihat Kurosaki-senpai dikerubungi mahasiswi cantik. Entah apa yang mereka lakukan... Bertanya—berdiskusi tentang mata kuliah atau sekedar berbasa-basi mungkin? Entahlah. Kurosaki-senpai memang populer sih, jadi wajar saja jika mereka berharap bisa menghabiskan waktu lebih lama dengannya.

Bahkan sekali waktu aku pernah melihat seorang gadis berambut magenta menyatakan perasaannya di koridor kampus. Bisik-bisik yang terdengar _sih_, dia adalah Dokugamine Riruka—mahasiswi beda fakultas sekaligus model _harajuku _yang tengah naik daun_._ Kerumunan mahasiswa termasuk diriku menonton dengan rasa penasaran yang tak bisa disembunyikan—beberapa bahkan merekam momen ini di ponsel. Maklum saja, Kurosaki-senpai yang disegani dan menjadi incaran kaum hawa ini belum pernah sekalipun terlihat menggandeng seorang gadis.

Menit demi menit terlewati dengan mencekam, hingga akhirnya Kurosaki-senpai meminta maaf dan menolak Dokugamine dengan sopan. Dan tanpa basa-basi lagi, dia pergi meninggalkan gadis yang tengah syok itu sendiri di tengah kerumunan. Tatapan kasihan yang dilayangkan seakan lenyap begitu saja ketika Dokugamine mulai bergerak, mendorong mahasiswa yang menghalangi jalannya dengan marah. Dan yang kulakukan saat itu hanya tersenyum miris dan menggelengkan kepala. Rasanya aku bisa memahami gejolak emosi Riruka. _Mengagumi tanpa bisa memiliki..._

Kau tahu Kurosaki-senpai? Kupikir rasa ini hanya timbul sementara saja, karena wajar bila seorang wanita tertarik pada ketampanan lawan jenisnya. Tapi nyatanya, rasa ini berkembang tak beraturan menjadi rasa suka yang begitu kuat mengakar.

**Flashback, two weeks ago at 05.29 p.m**

Rintik hujan menemani suasana syahdu kala itu. Dengan semburat jingga bertabur ungu, mega mulai menampakkan latar merahnya. Tinggal menunggu munculnya sang penguasa malam, dan latar bergulung itu akan berganti dengan taburan sang gemintang.

Sore ini, tak seperti biasanya aku pulang lebih cepat. Selepas kuliah tadi Izuru Kira—_waiters _di tempatku kerja sambilan, menelpon dengan tergesa. Rupanya ia memintaku untuk bertukar hari kerja dengannya karena besok ia ada urusan yang tidak bisa ditunda. Dan sebagai gantinya, dia yang akan menggantikanku hari ini. Untung saja Urahara-san tidak terlalu mempersalahkan pertukaran hari—asal kita tetap masuk untuk bekerja, jadi kusanggupi permintaan dari Izuru itu.

Kutapaki jalan pintas menuju apartemen mungilku dengan santai sambil menikmati perubahan warna langit. Jarang-jarang kumiliki waktu luang seperti ini, karena hari-hariku selalu berkutat dengan kuliah–kerja _part time_–pulang–mengerjakan tugas kuliah, lalu kembali ke awal lagi dan begitu seterusnya. Terkadang lingkaran yang bagai tak terbatas ini terasa begitu menjemukan. Tapi rasanya aku tak pantas untuk selalu mengeluh. Karena ini hanyalah permulaan, sebuah batu pijakan yang kuperlukan untuk menggapai cita-citaku.

Jalan setapak ini tak banyak dilalui orang, apalagi malam sebentar lagi akan menjelang. Tersadar akan waktu, kupercepat langkah hingga akhirnya terdengar suara tangisan samar-samar dari arah taman, yang pintu masuknya berjarak satu meter dari tempatku berada.

_Mati aku..._

Kau tahu kan? Senja mencekam, langit yang mulai temaram dan tidak adanya tanda-tanda kehidupan sedikit membuatku ketar-ketir untuk melanjutkan perjalanan. Tapi mau berbalik arahpun rasanya sayang sekali, karena separuh perjalanan lagi aku akan sampai di apartemen yang hangat, terang, dan tentunya jauh dari suara-suara yang tak diharapkan. Pada akhirnya, setelah membulatkan tekad dan berkomat-kamit membaca doa, kuberanikan diri untuk kembali melangkahkan kaki.

Apa yang kulihat selanjutnya dari pintu taman—terima kasih pada rasa penasaranku—sesungguhnya bukanlah suatu hal yang kuperkirakan. Bukan _tape recorder_ tertinggal yang kebetulan hanya memutar suara tangisan anak kecil, bukan pula makhluk 2D yang tembus pandang namun menakutkan. Ya, apa yang kulihat adalah seorang anak laki-laki manusia—karena kakinya menyentuh tanah—yang tengah menangis di depan sebuah pohon.

Apa yang dilakukan anak itu di taman saat petang sebenarnya cukup membuatku penasaran. Maka dari itu, dengan gagah berani dan ke-_kepo _-an tingkat tinggi kulangkahkan kaki untuk mendekati anak laki-laki itu. Yah, siapa tahu kan anak ini tersesat dan membutuhkan bantuan? Namun, belum sejengkal aku melangkah, terdengar suara berisik dari atas pohon, hingga beberapa saat kemudian seorang pemuda jingga menampakkan batang hidungnya.

Rambut Kurosaki-senpai yang biasanya berantakan, kini terlihat makin menjadi dengan dedaunan dan ranting kecil yang menghiasi. Kemeja birunya pun sudah digulung sampai siku, yang sebelumnya rapi tak bercela kini telah ternoda tanah dan lipatan-lipatan kecil. Penampilan Kurosaki-senpai saat di kampus memang terlihat dewasa, keren dan profesional. Tapi kini, saat aku melihatnya berjongkok dan mengulurkan mainan kepada anak kecil tadi, tersenyum tulus tanpa peduli ketidaksempurnaan tampilannya... Rasanya, ini adalah pemandangan terindah yang pernah kusaksikan.

Tangisan anak kecil tadi pun kian mereda, meski sesenggukan masih tersisa padanya yang kini tengah mendekap mainan plastik itu.

"Hei, sudah-sudah… Lelaki itu tak boleh cengeng. Lagipula pesawatmu sudah kembali kan?" Ditepuknya kepala sang anak pelan.

"Ayo, kuantar kau pulang. _Tou-san _dan _Kaa-chan_-mu pasti tengah khawatir sekarang. Apa kau ingat alamat rumahmu?" Setelah mengusap jejak air mata di pipinya sendiri, anak laki-laki itu mengangguk perlahan.

Kulihat Kurosaki-senpai mulai menggandeng anak kecil itu dan menuntunnya keluar melalui pintu masuk taman. Kembali kuteruskan perjalanan yang sempat tertunda, sebelum dirinya menyadari keberadaanku ini. Kutinggalkan bayang mereka untuk melebur bersama sang jingga. Meskipun begitu, samar-samar mampu kudengar perkenalan dan canda tawa mereka. Ada satu hal yang kini kutahu… bahwa Kurosaki-senpai memang baik dan pandai mengambil hati anak kecil.

**End of Flashback**

Ya, sifat ramahnya itu yang membuat hatiku kian menghangat. Karena di balik sorot mata tajam dan tampang sangar berkat kerutan di dahi, ternyata ia begitu peduli dengan orang di sekitarnya…

Sejujurnya, telah berulang kali kupadamkan rasa yang menggelitik ini. Kupikir akan sangat mudah, karena rasa yang kumiliki hanyalah kekaguman akan pribadi baiknya. Tapi sayangnya perlahan tapi pasti kekaguman ini beralih pada rasa suka, dan Demi Tuhan aku berharap tak akan sampai pada tahap selanjutnya.

**.**

**.**

**»»««**

**.**

**.**

Pagi itu, matahari bersinar cukup cerah. Tugas-tugas kuliah sudah selesai, aku libur kerja _part time_, dan uang yang kusisihkan akhirnya cukup untuk membeli novel incaranku. Jadi, intinya, hari ini adalah hari yang cukup sempurna. Sesederhana itu, yang kubutuhkan hanyalah secangkir teh di sore hari ditemani oleh novel baruku.

Sayangnya aku masih harus kuliah sampai jam 2 nanti. Tapi tak masalah _sih_, karena mata kuliah terakhir diampu oleh dosen favoritku, Juushirou Ukitake-sensei. Ukitake-sensei adalah salah satu dosen senior di universitas yang berdiri pada tahun 1868 ini. Meski begitu, beliau ini sangat ramah _lho_ terhadap mahasiswa yang diajarnya. Jadi tak sabar bertukar pikiran dengan _Sensei _berambut putih satu ini.

**…**

Yang kupikirkan saat Ukitake-sensei memasuki ruangan bersama dengan seorang lelaki tinggi, tampan, pintar, dan berambut jingga adalah…

Tuhan pasti sangat menyayangiku…

Atau tidak.

Jadi di sinilah aku berakhir. Mengintip Ukitake-sensei dan seseorang nan jauh di sana melalui sebuah buku. Terserah _deh_ kalau kelakuanku ini dianggap berlebihan atau aneh. Yang jelas, hatiku saat ini berdetak tak menentu! Dan kenapa juga aku jadi panas dingin begini _sih_?!

Ternyata seperti ini ya rasanya berhadapan langsung dengan seseorang yang kau 'kagumi' itu? Ugh… Melirik ke arahnya saja aku tak berani.

Kira-kira sudah lima belas menit Ukitake-sensei berdiri di depan kelas, menjelaskan materi lanjutan dari mata kuliah minggu lalu. Antusiasmeku yang biasanya hadir saat mendengarkan materi dari beliau pun kini lenyap tak berbekas. Jika seperti ini rasanya satu ruangan dengan Kurosaki-senpai, kupikir aku lebih memilih tak diajarnya sama sekali. Yah… daripada nilai kuliahku jatuh semua?

Batuk dari Ukitake-sensei membuat lamunanku buyar, hingga kualihkan pandangan dari buku ke sosok _Sensei _ramah ini. Dan entah hanya perasaanku saja atau memang Ukitake-sensei tengah tersenyum misterius padaku?

Tapi pikiran anehku ini luntur begitu saja ketika Ukitake-sensei berkata dengan suara ramahnya, "Maaf, tapi untuk hari ini aku tak bisa menemani kalian sampai waktu kuliah habis. Ada beberapa urusan yang perlu kutangani secepatnya. Maka dari itu, aku meminta Kurosaki-kun ini untuk meneruskan materi yang telah kusampaikan tadi."

Tersenyum hangat pada Kurosaki, "Nah, Kurosaki-kun, titip kelas ini ya? Selamat siang dan sampai jumpa minggu depan, _minna_~"

Dan dengan diiringi ucapan selamat siang, Ukitake-sensei pergi meninggalkan kelas. Hening setelahnya membuat detik terasa begitu lambat. Hingga suara _baritone _itu terdengar memecah kesunyian kelas.

"Yo! Namaku Kurosaki Ichigo, dan aku yang akan menggantikan Ukitake-sensei untuk hari ini. Salam kenal semua…"

Oke. Bolehkah aku pingsan sampai mata kuliah ini berakhir?

**…**

Ini-adalah-mimpi-buruk!

Lupakan soal tata karma. Kurosaki-senpai memang seorang asisten dosen yang pintar, brilian malah. Metode pengajarannya juga menyenangkan. Tepat sasaran dan mudah dipahami. Tapi… hanya satu yang tak bisa kuterima dari suasana yang menurutku sudah tidak kondusif lagi ini. Suara bisik-bisik dan cekikikan dari mahasiswi centil itu sungguh memuakkan! Bukannya aku melarang mereka untuk mengagumi ketampanan Kurosaki-senpai, tapi tak tahukah mereka kalau ada orang-orang yang datang ke sini untuk menuntut ilmu dengan serius? Rasanya ingin kutarik rambut salon mereka satu-satu.

Aku hampir saja menjalankan rencana jahatku itu jika saja suara Kurosaki-senpai tidak terdengar dengan tegas, "Jadi untuk kalian mahasiswi yang dari tadi berisik itu, bisa jelaskan materi apa yang kubahas tadi?"

Tatapan tajam Kurosaki-senpai membuat mahasiswi yang sebelumnya bertingkah centil diam seketika. Lima menit berlalu dan tak ada yang mampu menjawab pertanyaan tadi.

"Sudah kuduga. Lain kali tolong perhatikan materi yang disampaikan oleh pengajar kalian, termasuk dari asisten dosen sekalipun."

Menghela napas lelah Kurosaki-senpai kini mengalihkan perhatiannya kearahku.

"Kau yang daritadi menutupi mukamu dengan buku. Bisa bantu aku untuk menjelaskan materi yang dilewatkan oleh temanmu tadi?"

Hah?! Dia bertanya kepadaku nih?

"Iya. Kau yang berambut hitam dengan poni di tengah itu," ulang Kurosaki-senpai. Kali ini dengan sedikit tak sabar.

Inginnya sih aku berteriak girang karena sudah di-_notice. _Tapi karena aku masih ingin dianggap waras, makanya kuurungkan niatku itu. Dan beberapa menit berikutnya kuhabiskan untuk mengulang materi yang telah dijelaskan oleh Kurosaki-senpai. Untung saja tadi aku memperhatikan dengan seksama…

**.**

**.**

**»»««**

**.**

**.**

**Ichigo's Pov**

Hari itu, Ukitake-sensei memintaku untuk menggantikannya mengajar mahasiswa tingkat satu yang seharusnya diampunya. Beliau adalah dosen yang kuhormati dan materi yang disampaikannya cukup kukuasai. Makanya tanpa pikir panjang kusanggupi permintaannya itu.

Sejujurnya aku cukup berhutang budi dengan Ukitake-sensei ini. Karena berkat rekomendasi dan dukungannya aku bisa mengambil tes hingga terpilih menjadi asisten dosen di universitas ini. Bukannya aku takut gagal atau apa, hanya saja jika kau memiliki rambut sementereng diriku—meskipun kau secerdas apapun, mahasiswa bahkan dosen tetap akan memandang sebelah mata kepadamu. _Not that I care, of course._

Sebelum sampai di ruangan tempat beliau mengajar, kami sempat terlibat perbincangan santai.

"Kau tahu, Kurosaki-kun? Di kelas nanti sebenarnya ada seorang mahasiswi yang mengingatkanku padamu."

Kulirik Ukitake-sensei yang tengah tersenyum lembut pada mahasiwa yang kami lalui di koridor. "Benarkah? Kenapa kau bisa berpikir begitu, _Sensei_?"

Sebenarnya aku tak begitu tertarik dengan obrolan ini. Tapi demi kesopanan kuambil saja umpan yang dilemparkan beliau.

"Dia ini selalu aktif saat kuliah berlangsung dan cukup pandai. Kepribadiannya hampir mirip denganmu. Pekerja keras, selalu memikirkan orang lain melebihi diri sendiri, bertanggung jawab dan suka pada karya sastra lama. Kupikir kalian bisa menjadi teman baik jika bertemu." Senyum itu makin merekah di bibir beliau.

"Yah… Kita lihat saja nanti," jawabku sambil mengangkat bahu, mengakhiri obrolan karena pintu ruangan yang kami tuju sudah di depan mata.

"Oh iya, dia itu gadis mungil berambut hitam dengan poni di tengah. Namanya Kuchiki Rukia. Mata besar. Ungu. Kau akan mengenalinya sekali lihat."

Dan ini adalah perkataan penutup dari beliau sebelum memasuki ruangan. Tertegun sejenak, kuikuti kembali langkah Ukitake-sensei.

Kuchiki Rukia ya? Kita lihat seberapa menariknya dirimu sampai-sampai Ukitake-sensei memujimu sebegitu rupa.

**…**

Dua puluh menit telah berlalu semenjak kepergian Ukitake-sensei dan saat itu pula kesabaranku hampir habis. Sejujurnya apa para mahasiwi itu tak bisa berhenti untuk berbisik-bisik barang sedetik pun? Aku tahu diriku ini hanyalah seorang asisten dosen. Tapi bukankah mereka diajari tata krama? Dan kenapa juga _sih_ gadis di deretan tengah itu menutupi wajahnya dengan buku?! Aku memang tak memiliki wajah dan aura seramah Ukitake-sensei, tapi perasaan wajahku tidak segarang Grimmjow ataupun separah Ikkaku _deh_. Gadis muda zaman sekarang kelakuannya memang aneh-aneh.

Maka dari itu, dengan sedikit sebal kusindir mereka—gerombolan mahasisiwi yang berisik tadi—dan kulontarkan pertanyaan tentang materi yang kusampaikan tadi.

Dan, _ha_! Apa kubilang?! Mereka hanya bisa terdiam dan menunduk dalam, 'kan?

Mungkin aku terlalu keras pada mereka, tapi jujur saja, berisik di dalam kelas saat ada orang yang menjelaskan itu sangat tidak sopan. Setidaknya dengan begini kuharap mereka bisa lebih menghargai ilmu dan orang lain.

Kualihkan pertanyaan pada gadis dengan muka tertutup buku itu—sedikit berharap bahwa ia berbeda dengan gerombolan mahasiswi tadi, hingga akhirnya dapat kulihat sosok mungilnya dengan jelas. Jawaban yang ia berikan memang cukup membuatku terkejut—bahwa meskipun bertingkah aneh, nyatanya ia memperhatikan penjelasanku dengan seksama. Jujur saja aku tak begitu fokus pada tutur katanya. Karena dalam sekali pandangpun mataku seakan tertarik pada lautan emosi itu. Dan hal terakhir yang terlintas di pikiranku saat itu juga adalah…

Ungu.

**…**

Kuchiki Rukia.

Awalnya memang tak ada yang spesial dengan nama tersebut. Jika dulu kau bertanya padaku tentang si pemilik nama, mungkin akan kujawab dengan endikan bahu. Yah, kau tahu 'kan? Aku memang payah dalam mengingat nama dan wajah orang lain.

Tapi tentu saja semua itu berubah saat Ukitake-sensei menyebutkan namanya. Kesan pertama yang kudapat, dia adalah gadis yang cukup aneh. Maksudku, mahasiswa mana yang menutup mukanya dengan buku saat perkuliahan tengah berlangsung? Kecuali kalau ia ingin mendapat hukuman dari pengajar atau malas mengikuti perkuliahan. Dan kalau dilihat dari reaksinya saat kutanyai, kupikir dua hal tadi bukanlah alasannya. _Well,_ apapun itu, setidaknya dia mendengarkan apa yang kujelaskan.

Kembali ke topik awal... Sebenarnya, aku juga tak tahu apa yang membuatku 'seakan' sadar pada kehadirannya. Ketidakpedulianku akan sekitar sejujurnya cukup tinggi. Bahkan sahabatku sering memanggilku anti sosial. Tapi seperti radar, retina ini selalu berhasil menangkap setiap kelebatan raven, mungil ataupun ungu—yang tentunya berada dalam satu paket—yaitu dirinya...

Rasanya masih segar di ingatan kejadian beberapa hari lalu saat di perpustakaan. Kala itu, aku tengah mencari beberapa referensi untuk tugas kuliah Unohana-sensei. Perpustakaan sore itu memang cukup sepi, makanya aku bisa dengan leluasa mencari buku itu tanpa gangguan sedikitpun. Rak demi rak sudah kususuri, hingga kutemukan buku yang kucari di sudut yang berhadapan dengan bangku pengunjung. Tapi, saat mengambil buku itu, entah kenapa mataku seakan tertarik untuk menatap ke depan. Dan di sanalah ia, terduduk di bangku pengunjung dengan raut penuh konsentrasi.

Beberapa kertas terserak di depannya. Terkadang ia mencoret tulisan di kertas dengan frustasi. Bahkan sekali dua kali ia membenturkan kepalanya ke meja ataupun mengacak-acak rambut hitamnya sambil menggerutu tak jelas. Rasanya lucu juga melihat tingkah stresnya kala itu. Namun tentu saja tingkah anehku—mengintip seseorang dari celah rak buku—ini harus kusudahi. Meski sebenarnya sempat terlintas di kepalaku untuk membantunya kala itu. Tapi, kalau dipikir-pikir lagi, rasanya cukup aneh jika aku mendekat dan langsung membantunya begitu saja. Nah, mungkin lain kali—saat kita sudah berkenalan dengan sepantasnya, mungkin? Dan untuk kali ini, berjuanglah sendiri Kuchiki~

Mengingat kejadian itu membuatku tak bisa menyembunyikan senyum sadisku. Tapi jika ia benar seperti yang diceritakan Ukitake-sensei, hambatan sekecil itu tak akan menghentikannya 'kan?

Kusimpan _file_ materi presentasi untuk besok di _Macbook Pro _hitamku. Semua sudah kupelajari dan terekam dalam ingatan, jadi hanya perlu menyiapkan mental saja. Jam yang tertera di layar monitor baru menunjukkan pukul 08.00 p.m. Masih terlalu dini untuk berlayar di pulau kapuk.

Dengan agak malas kubuka jejaring sosial yang didominasi warna biru tua itu. Beberapa notifikasi terlihat membanjiri halaman depanku. Kebanyakan di antaranya merupakan hal-hal yang tidak penting—_spam _dari _Oyaji. _Tapi ada juga beberapa notifikasi dari Karin dan Yuzu juga teman-teman sesama asisten dosenku. Selesai dengan 'ritual pembersihan', kucek grub universitas yang kuikuti untuk melihat info baru di sana. Setelah beberapa kali men-_scroll _kursor ke bawah, kulihat sebuah postingan yang cukup menarik. Dan setelah kutekan _link _untuk membaca lebih lanjut, kutemukan nama yang sudah tak asing lagi ikut berkomentar di postingan itu.

_Well, _tak ada salahnya juga kan 'mengintip' profil gadis bermata besar itu?

**.**

**.**

**»»««**

**.**

**.**

**Rukia's PoV**

Rasanya aku ingin melempar batu pada wajah tampan Jugram-sensei. Betapa tidak, beberapa hari lalu dia memberikan tugas super sulit yang membuatku seperti orang gila baru di perpustakaan. Untung saja aku tak menderita gegar otak karena benturan kepalaku dengan meja perpustakaan beberapa kali. Dan sekarang, dia mewajibkan kami membaca buku yang tebalnya bikin epilepsi dan membuat resumenya dalam waktu empat hari?! Dia tidak lihat apa ya kalau kantung mataku sudah punya kantung mata?!

Sedikit frustasi dengan banyaknya tugas yang melanda, kubuka jejaring sosial dengan ponsel pintarku. Hitung-hitung _refreshing _lah~ Lagipula sudah beberapa hari ini aku tak berpapasan dengan Kurosaki-senpai. Rasanya memang sedikit aneh, tapi mungkin dia sedang sibuk dengan tugas-tugasnya sama sepertiku.

Seperti biasa, beberapa notifikasi memang tumpah ruah memenuhi berandaku. Tapi dari semua itu, hanya ada satu yang langsung menarik perhatianku tanpa basa-basi lagi.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Kurosaki Ichigo <strong>__has added you._

_Confirm _| _Not Now_

* * *

><p>Dan kau tentu saja tahu 'kan aku akan memilih yang mana?<p>

* * *

><p><em>Ini hanyalah permulaan. Suatu kisah sederhana tentang pertemuan kau dan aku. Tapi apa yang dianggap orang lain tak penting ini adalah kisah hidupku. Kisah yang akhirnya membawaku untuk terikat kepadamu.<em>

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**.**

**The End**

**.**

**.**

**Author's Note:**

_Special thanks to __**Aya **__for this 'gaje__' conversation, __**Ann **_(buat calon fanfik dan saran-sarannya)_, __**Aunty Lya **__and __**Berry**__ (wherever you are :p ) for your support plus my beloved daughter (bohongan xD) **Sifa **_(makasih udah bikinin emakmu ini yang asem-asem. xDd)._ And lastly of course for my beautiful and handsome __**reader/reviewer**__ out there. You're all awesome!_

Maaf juga ya buat bahasa inggrisku yang amburegul dan susah dipahami. xDD Yang menantikan apdetan fic-ku yang lain, mohon maaf ya, mungkin masih agak lama apdetnya (nggak tahu kapan). Saya lagi sibuk sama kerjaan baru dan rencana untuk kuliah buat kedepannya. Jadi mohon doanya biar saya bisa bagi waktu ya _minna_~

Oh iya, ide fic ini sekaligus percakapan awal antara Momo dan Rukia itu berasal dari kisah nyata author lho~ Tapi bagian selanjutnya itu cuma ngarang aja kok. Kampus asdos yang asli jauh pake banget soalnya.

Sebenernya juga fic ini mau aku publish 14 Januari nanti, bertepatan sama ultahnya Rukia. Tapi karena sebagian besar dari fic ini udah ditulis beberapa bulan lalu tapi baru kelar sekarang, makanya aku jadi nggak enak buat nunda _publish_ lagi.

_So, happy (really early) birthday, Rukia! _*peluk cium*

Mind to RnR, _minna_?

**A. Airys**

**PS. Dibawah ini masih ada sedikit epilog. xD Segala social media yang tercantum dalam fic ini bukan punya author. Author hanya meminjam untuk keperluan plotting. xD**

**Dictionary:**

1. BC atau Broadcast : Fitur BBM (BlackBerry Messenger) untuk mengirim chat ke seluruh kontak pada BlackBerry.

* * *

><p><strong>Epilog (Still in Rukia's PoV)<strong>

"Jadi di sini rupanya kau bersembunyi. Kau tahu kan aku dan Hiro sudah lama menunggumu di bawah. Lagipula bukankah kita harus makan malam bersama Karin, Yuzu dan _Oyaji _dalam tiga puluh menit lagi?" Sebuah tangan maskulin memelukku dari belakang dengan mesra, membuatku tersadar bahwa beberapa saat tadi aku terbawa ke zona masa lalu. Napas hangatnya menggelitik leherku, menciptakan rona merah yang cukup kentara. Tampaknya tujuh tahun menikah tak cukup menghilangkan rona maluku saat bersamanya.

"Maaf Ichigo. Aku sempat melamun tadi." Kuputar tubuhku agar berhadapan dengannya—tanpa terlepas dari pelukan. Ya, semenjak memiliki Hiro lima tahun lalu, kami harus selalu berhati-hati agar tidak mengumbar kemesraan di sembarang tempat. Tapi beda cerita kalau kami sedang berada di kamar kan?

"Ada yang mengganggu pikiranmu?" Kekhawatiran segera terpancar pada mata ambernya. Mata yang selalu dipenuhi kehangatan untuk keluarganya.

"Nah... Hanya nostalgia saat pertama kali kita bertemu," senyumku menguraikan gurat khawatirnya.

"Oh... Mengenang masa-masa saat kau menjadi _stalker-_ku eh, Nyonya Kurosaki?"

"Seperti kau tidak pernah menjadi _stalker_-ku saja, Tuan Kurosaki," godaku membalas seringainya.

"_Well, _paling tidak kau beruntung memiliki _stalker _setampan diriku." Bibirnya kini hanya berjarak beberapa senti dari bibirku, masih dengan seringai tampan yang sama.

"_Same goes to you, honey..._" Dan sebelum ia sempat mempersempit jarak, terdengar langkah kaki kecil mendekati kami. Segera kudorong dia untuk menjauh—sedikit tertawa akibat wajahnya yang memberengut masam—karena tahu siapa yang akan memasuki kamar ini sebentar lagi.

"_Kaa-chan, Tou-chan, _kapan kita akan pergi ke rumah _JiiJii-chan_?" Sebuah suara akhirnya datang. Tampaknya Hiro kami tak sanggup menunggu lebih lama lagi.

"Hallo jagoan!" Sambut Ichigo—yang kini tengah tersenyum lebar—sambil mengangkat Hiro untuk digendong. "Kita akan berangkat sebentar lagi," lanjutnya.

"Nah... Bagaimana kalau kita adakan perlombaan. Siapa yang lebih dulu mencapai pintu depan akan mendapatkan kue coklat buatan Bibi Yuzu lebih banyak." Ini disambut dengan anggukan bersemangat oleh Hiro.

Setelah menurunkannya di lantai, Ichigo melanjutkan, " Baiklah, setelah hitungan ketiga. Satu... dua... tiga!" Hiro berlari melesat mendahului Ichigo. Dan saat itu juga Ichigo mencuri ciuman dari bibirku sebelum berlari mengekori Hiro.

Senyum kecil tercetak di wajahku karena sebelum melesat pergi, ia sempat mengucapkan tiga kata spesial. Hingga akhirnya kuikuti langkah keluarga kecilku ini—tak mau ketinggalan tawa gembira mereka di bawah sana.

'_Love you too...'_

* * *

><p><strong>The (Real) End<strong>


End file.
